Fawdraxan
''"Why must we destroy these new species, they don't even know what we are? This is the time to start an era of peace, not war!" ''Shelana pleading with her sister shortly after her awakening in 2039. The Fawdraxans were an ancient and advanced all female quad-pedal species who existed over 4 million years ago. Their average lifespan is 7500. Their homeworld is Fawdraxia. Overview In terms of size, the Fawdraxans are immense, with an average of 310ft, with the tallest female peaking at 327ft. The record for tallest natural Fawdraxan belonged to Nerala Quanar and technically still does despite experiments performed on her using the Ixnara gene. Said to share similar ancestry to the much smaller Fevire species, the Fawdraxans share many features of the Fevire from their large 4 legged bodies to their head shapes. However, the Fawdraxans mount two stomachs, 1 in their lower body between their legs much like the Fevire, and another smaller one on the front of their upper body. Apart from having a larger eating capacity, the 2 stomachs are largely pointless, as they both do the exact same job. Completely unknown before their awakening in 2039 by any species of that time, this awakening did not go according to the original plan which called for the remaining members of the species contained onboard the I.F.V. Neralan to awaken, instead waking just the queen, Shelana Quanar. Technology Fawdraxan technology is more advanced than any species other than the Soul Dragons, easily outclassing anything made by species newer than them. The I.F.V. Neralan was their final technological innovation, being a gigantic starship designed to re-populate the galaxy with Fawdraxans after millions of years of being left in an inactive state below the surface of a planet. Fawdraxan starship sensors are precise and nigh on unblockable, allowing them to lock on and transport crew or small craft from inside a fully shielded starship. The transporters on-board the I.F.V. Neralan are configured to transport entire starships short distances for a tactical advantage and even a potential weapon should the ship be damaged in a way it wouldn't survive even a small trip through hyperspace. Fawdraxan's are the only species to even partly stabilise the Ixnara gene. Despite having transporters that can pierce shields and even transport ships, Fawdraxans do not use tactics tht involve these technologies, fighting with honour by always taking their foe head on, as a result, Fawdraxan offensives often involve crushing the foe with overwhelming force. Culture On Fawdraxia, their culture seems to be peaceful, but off this world, their true nature becomes revealed, being an oppressive empire controlled by the military with their queen hearing nothing of their species' conquest of the galaxy. The royal family are not involved with the military in any way, in all Fawdraxan history, only a few royals have ever joined the military. Military members are forbidden to discuss anything about what happens off-world to a Fawdraxia based Fawdraxan to maintain the illusion of peace. Reproduction The Fawdraxans reproduce via eggs. To create the egg, blood must be shared from a surface vein running directly below the scale in the middle of the palm. This scale can be lifted somewhat painfully to allow access to the vein, the 2 bonding Fawdraxanss then jab the poking up scale into the other's vein causing the blood to mix, if the blood mix is compatible (A few Fawdraxans are born with blood that cannot be used to reproduce) then a few weeks later, one or both of the partners will lay an egg, which will take around 7 months to hatch. The child from the egg starts with scales, which grow with the child. The child also bears small less pointed fangs than an adult, and has considerably larger eyes than an fully matured Fawdraxan of the same size, limbs such as legs and arms as well as the body are also proportionally shorter. Rearing Fawdraxans can just about rear up and stand on just their hind legs with walking only being an option with lots of training. Rearing vastly increases the Fawdraxan's height but severely compromises mobility and agility. As a result, rearing is only really used as intimidation and to give more force to a main belly flop. As a result, most rearing Fawdraxans roar while rearing for maximum intimidation. Notable Fawdraxans *Shelana Quanar, *Nerala Quanar *Grand Marshal Kerala Fandrax Category:Fawdraxans Category:Species